


The Power of Protest

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Swearing, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Stanford Sam joins a student protest at Stanford where Sam rescuing the reader once the police come and begin breaking the protest up.  As the two get a chance to talk, Sam learns they may have more in common than just being Stanford students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Protest

Sam wasn’t normally the type to show up to big events on campus. Since running away from “home” to attend Stanford, he kept himself fairly well hidden, usually in the library or his dorm room with occasional trips to the bar. He kept a very small group of friends with kids more affluent than him, but that asked very few questions. He kept his nose clean for fear of getting in trouble with the Dean’s office and the fear of something worse.His father finding out. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged out of Stanford because the cops arrested him and John caught wind of it.

Thus, it surprised his friends when Sam expressed his interest in joining the student-led protest happening in the quad against the ever rising problem of campus violence.

“You sure Sam? Those things can get pretty intense if you are not careful.”

Sam rolled his eyes. The rolodex twirled in his head filled with all the monsters he’d encountered in his life. Ones far more terrifying than any human could ever hope to be. Growing up a hunter made him tough, though he did his best to keep his hunter instincts to himself. ‘There was no way a peaceful demonstration was going to compare to any of those things.’

“It will be fine Duncan. I had a rough upbringing. I can handle a few peaceful protesters. I’ll just march for like 30 minutes and head back to the dorms to study for exams.”

“But why do you want to go to a protest at all? It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“Because Jake got jumped a few weeks ago and Marcy nearly got shoved into a car on her way home from her dance class. I just want to show them and others some solidarity. Aren’t we supposed to have school spirit or some bullshit like that?”

Duncan shrugged. “I guess, but aren’t there easier less time consuming ways to do that? Just wear a t-shirt or something.”

Sam shook his head. “Come on man, have a heart.”

Duncan sighed. “I am studying law. Why need would I have for a heart? Anyways I gotta get going Sam. Gotta study and wait for a phone call.

“From who?”

“Prison. when you end up getting your ass put in jail for a night.”

“Fuck you Duncan.” Sam flipped his friend off and the other man did the same before they both started chuckling. Duncan took his coffee mug in his hand and waved goodbye to Sam before heading off towards the dorms. Sam quickly gathered his stuff into his backpack and headed towards the quad.

Sam got there about a half hour after the protest was set to formally start and he was stunned to see over a thousand students gathered together. Several people were standing on wooden crates with megaphones relaying messages from one side of the group to the other. Random chants broke out, none of which Sam was familiar with but the crowd around him seemed to know all the proper responses. He nervously shifted his weight as he tried to catch the rhythm of the words, but it never clicked in his head.

After 20 or so minutes he decided enough was enough. He turned around to make his way out of the crowd when the sound of police sirens started going off. Mass panic set off with students running in every direction. Sam noticed you getting knocked down by a group of men running past. Instinct kicked in and he immediately rushed over to you, pulling you up by your arm and out of the way before the stampede of people rushed over the spot where you had fallen. You held your arms tight to your body, your eyes shut in a state of shock. Sam looked around at the chaos ensuing. He knew he needed to get you both out of there.

“Hey, I know this isn’t something you want to hear right now. But we have to run. I know a little cafe not to far from this part of campus we can get to, but we can’t stay here. Are you able to run?”

You muttered something Sam couldn’t hear so he held his ear closer to your lips. “I can’t hear you. can you run?” It took him a second to register the warmth of your breath against his ear and he forced back the tingling sensation running up and down his body.

“Ye-yes I can run.”

Sam took hold of your hand. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Sam took off, keeping a tight grip on your hand as he dodged people, trashcans, and other obstacles. He kept checking behind himself to make sure you were alright and while your eyes appeared like a doe in headlights, you wore a warm smile that grew a little brighter each time he looked at you.

As you both approached the cafe, Sam released your hand as he slowed to a stop. He scanned the area for cops or other protesters, but the street seemed clear and quiet.

“Are we safe?” You struggled for words as you tried to catch your breath.

“I think so. Did you get hurt? Are you okay? Those guys knocked you down pretty hard back there.” Although he already knew the feel of your touch, he hesitated to touch you now that you were safe. Rescuing was one thing, but invasion of someone’s personal space wasn’t something he felt comfortable doing unless they were comfortable.

Sam watched as you patted down your body in search of anything. He had there was something about you running your hands up and down your body. He didn’t notice the grin crossing his face until your eyes caught his and you rolled your eyes.

“Really? We just ran for our lives and we don’t even know one another’s names and yo-”

“Sam.”

“What?”

“My name is Sam. Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. All the blood pumping through me from that run must have rushed to the wrong place. And now you know my name. What is yours?” He held out his hand.

“Y/N. And it’s alright. I guess I can forgive you for saving my ass back there.” You said shaking his hand.

“Y/N. Hmm…has a nice ring to it. What brought you to the student protest?”

“My friend Marcy. She was too freaked out to go so I told her I would go for her.”

“Marcy? As in Marcy Lane?”

“Yeah, do you know her?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, we take advanced rhetorical writing together.”

“Wait, you said your name was Sam right? Are you by any chance Sam Winchester?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yes…have you heard something about me or something?”

You ran your fingers through your hair and started chuckling to yourself. “Oh my hell. Sam Winchester. The infamous Sam Winchester. What are the odds?”

Sam was confused. Infamous? Him? He had done all he could to be inconspicuous. Was Marcy talking about him? He had only been polite to her. He went over and over again in his mind what he could have done, but nothing came to him. Allowing himself to be lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear you call his name several times until you stood on the tips of your toes and shouted in his ear.

“Are you listening to me?” The sudden noise startled him and Sam stumbled a few steps backwards. When he regained his balance, he looked at you, confusing in his expression.

“What?”

Through your laughter you began, “I said, are you listening? Geez, Singer never told me you were so aloof.”

Suddenly everything started clicking in his head. Bobby Singer. You were a hunter. That is how you knew him. “Are you a hunter by any chance Y/N?”

You shrugged. “Not really. I mean, my family hunts, but I never really wanted to. Humans are scary enough, but to add monsters on top of that? Yeah, no thanks.”

Sam started laughing at the ridiculousness of this situation. Two kids from hunting families ended up at a protest rally against school violence where they both just happen to know the same girl.’What are the odds?’

“What’s so funny? Was it something I said, because I promise that me not wanting to hunt doesn’t seem very humorous to me.”

He shook his hand in front of his face. “No, it’s not that. It’s just…what are the odds two hunters running from a violent life ended up running into one another at an anti-violence protest which turned violent?”

“Oh fuck, you are right. That is pretty damn funny.” The two of you laughed for a few minutes until an awkward silence fell between you. You started kicking at the sidewalk and looking at anything else but him. Sam took note of the slight pinkish color crossing your face. He knew he would have to break the silence soon or this impromptu meeting would end faster than he wanted it too. He liked you. There was something comforting about someone who could understand where he came from and how hard it was to live around normal people at times.

“Well Y/N, I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted from the excitement today. How about we head into the cafe, grab some coffee and head somewhere to chat.” Sam held out his arm. You smiled, looping your arm in his.

“Sounds good to me. But you are paying…with money you didn’t earn from gambling or from fake credit cards.”

“Sounds fair to me. Let’s go.”

The two of you ordered your coffee and ended up wandering around the streets for a few hours, arm in arm, talking about hunting, school, the protest. Something about you made Sam feel more comfortable than he had in ages. You grew up in hunting royalty as you called it. Generations of hunters. Yet, you were always too soft on hunts. You had a hard time taking lives and so your parents gave you permission to pursue your education in hopes that at least you could help on the lore end. However, instead of history, you disappointed them by entering the pre-law program.

“At least your parents support you. I had to run away to get an education.”

He told you about his life growing up. His brother Dean and his father John. You listened intently and you even explained how you shared similar experiences as he did. Talking with you was like being home again without the arguments or the death.

As the sky started to go black the two of you made your way back towards the dorms. You pointed at your building and Sam walked you all the way up to the door.

The two of you stood there shuffling your feet for a moment, neither wanting to say goodbye, but needing to do so.

“So-” You both said at the same time causing you both to blush.

Sam looked down at his shoes. “Sorry, you go ahead Y/N.”

“No, you go ahead Sam.”

“Today was eventful, and I was wondering if we could maybe sort of go and-”

“I would love to go on a date with you Sam. I just don’t know how you will top this one. I mean saving me from being trampled, running from the cops. Next time you gotta step up your game.”

Sam glanced at you with his hazel eyes. You were so beautiful standing there underneath the lamp light. Just one of several moments today Sam caught little glimpses of you which etched themselves into his heart. He wasn’t one to normally do this, but he every part of his body wanted to. He careful started leaning down until his lips were close to yours. He paused for a moment trying to gauge your reaction.

You licked your lips, almost grazing his with your tongue. “Well, are you gonna kiss me or leave me hanging Sam?”

Sam jokingly started inching backwards until you wrapped your hands around his collar and propelled his lips onto yours own. Sam pulled your body closer, one hand on your lower back and the other tangled in your hair. The feel of your lips against his own drove Sam crazy, and when your tongue danced across his lips he let his own play with yours.

You made out for a few more minutes before Sam broke the kiss. Both of your lips were swollen red and your hair was messy from him running his fingers through it.

“Well Sam, if you kiss me like that again than our date will definitely be a lot more fun. Stop by tomorrow night around 6. I will be waiting.” You gave him one last quick peck on the lips before disappearing into your dorm. Sam felt his phone start to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket to see dozens of text messages from Duncan. Most of them asking if he was okay.

/Hey Duncan, sorry. I kind of got caught up in something.\

/Caught up in something? What would have kept you so busy you wouldn’t remember to let your friends know you were alright after the police showed up.\

‘Someone wonderful Duncan,” Sam thought to himself, “Someone absolutely wonderful.”


End file.
